Unterganger Hall of Fame
The Unterganger Hall of Fame is an Unterganging event organized by Hitler Rants Parodies, created to honour Untergangers past and present for their contribution to the Downfall Parody meme. Once a Unterganger is inducted into the Unterganger Hall of Fame, it is permanent. There have so far been four induction phases. The first one ran from July 2012 to June 2013 in a monthly interval, with a total of 14 inductions. The second phase began on Jan 2014 in a quarterly interval and ended in December 2014, after the fourth and final induction. The third phase began April 2015, and ended in December 2015, after the second and final induction. The fourth phase began in April 2016, and had only two inductions, the other being in December 2016. The fifth phase will start in 2017 and will have one induction every year. Nomination Anyone can nominate up to two Untergangers, but you can’t nominate yourself. The nominations are usually open from the first day of the month to the eighth. Voting process All nominees will be entered into the first round of voting. The first round of voting usually spans from the ninth day of the month to the 16th. At the end of the first round the top five will be entered into the second round of voting. The second round period isn't fixed. The winner of both the first round and second round of voting will be inducted into the Unterganger Hall of Fame. If one Unterganger wins the first vote and another wins the second vote, a third vote would be held between the two winners. This usually lasts for only a couple of days or a bit more. The winner will be inducted into the Hall of Fame with an announcement parody on the Hitler Rants Parodies channel. This parody will be entered into an “Unterganger Hall of Fame” playlist. Phase 1 (July 2012 - June 2013) The first phase began on July 2012 and ended on June 2013. There were 12 inductions over the span of 12 months. On its last month, there was only one voting round, and three Untergangers were inducted, selected from the three most voted in the voting round. Nominations and voting were made in the Downfall Parodies Forum. List of inductees Notes: *Months indicated here according to month of nomination, instead of the month when the announcement was made. *"#" denotes the month, not the recipients. Hence all of June 2013's recipients are listed as #12. Phase 2 (2014) Phase two of the Hall of Fame began on January 2014. It was originally planned to start on July 2014, but was fast-forwarded due to a request from an undisclosed person to HRP. Inductions are limited to four places and the process for each one would be spread among three months (first for nomination, second for voting, third for induction). Nominations and voting were to be held in HRP's new downfallparodies.net. However, due to popular request, the voting threads of the first induction were held in the Downfall Parodies Forum, of which was used in the past. The following inductions held their nominating and voting threads in downfallparodies.net. List of inductees Phase 3 (2015) Phase three of the Hall of Fame began in April 2015. Inductions were limited to two places and the process for each one was spread across three months. List of inductees Phase 4 (2016) Phase four of the Hall of Fame began in April 2016. Inductions are limited to two places and the process for each one was be spread across three months. List of inductees Phase 5 (2017) & beyond Phase five of the Hall of Fame began in 2017. Inductions are limited to one place and the process was be spread across three months. List of inductees Trivia *If you look at the processes carefully, Hitler Rants Parodies does not have any decision-making, or judging role in the voting. This makes the Hall of Fame the only Unterganging event that is 100% decided by Untergangers. *mfaizsyahmi, Johnnomonster, and Venkyra21 are the only Untergangers inducted not because of their parodies. *DictatorAntics, on his induction, wore a balaclava and ate one raw egg, and recorded the occasion on video. The background story is thus: **One day in the Untergangers Chat, DA joked about how his father is "ranting" for him to come downstairs to dinner. That prompted other members of the chat to poke fun at the incident, and mfaisyahmi mentioned steamed fish at some point. He even made a parody of it, sparking a series of community parodies. **DA takes the idea along and starts campaigning for the HoF with the promise of him eating a steamed fish. He and mfaiszyahmi disagreed on the "steamed fish" concerned - DA thought of the local Dutch smoked fish, and mfaizsyahmi thought of the oriental recipe. DA then swapped steamed fish for a glass of raw egg, which is arguably worse than a steamed fish. **The video of DA eating his egg (balaclava included) had a limited circulation among a few Untergangers. References External links *Unterganger Hall of Fame Forum (Phase 1) *Unterganger Hall of Fame Forum (Phase 2) *''Unterganger Hall of Fame'' Category:Hitler Rants Parodies